halofandomcom-20200222-history
Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle
The Plasma Rifle is a ground firearm of the Covenant army. It is a common light weapon in the Covenant army, primarily wielded by Elites. The Plasma Rifle uses plasma technology instead of projectile ammunition, firing directed energy bolts. This means that the weapon draws from a power source to generate its energy projectiles rather then firing individual metal projectiles like modern guns. The core power output of these projectiles is 100-150 Kv @ 2-3 dA, and the rate of fire is 420 to 600 rounds per minute.Halo Library The Plasma Rifle is particularly effective against shielded bipedal opponents. Advantages The weapon is known for its power, accuracy, and high rate of fire.Halo Game Guide - Yahoo! Video Games Like other plasma weapons, the Plasma Rifle is effective at depleting shields, though not as effectively as the Plasma Pistol. The Plasma Rifle is also able to be dual wielded. Disadvantages The Plasma Rifle's high rate of fire heats the weapon up, and prolonged use will overheat the rifle rendering it useless for a brief period of time.Plasma Rifle - Halo - Neoseeker Firing in full-auto mode will cause the weapon to overheat much faster than rapidly firing in semi-auto mode. It is said that the weapon's power source can be replaced or recharged when depleted, but the humans in the Halo universe lack the knowledge to do such things. Because of this incapability, the Master Chief and other human users of the Plasma Rifle must abandon it when it is depleted of energy. The ability to play as the Covenant Arbiter in Halo 2 does not bring with it the ability to recharge the weapon — users must still abandon the weapon when it's out of power. This weapon appears in both Halo games, although it is changed slightly. This weapon is also horribly ineffective at fighting the Flood, as it takes multiple hits to knock a Combat Form down. In Halo 2, the Plasma Rifle has been made even more underpowered, but it is balanced with faster firing and dual wielding. Description ''Halo: Combat Evolved'' The Plasma Rifle in the original Halo game is somewhat more powerful and accurate then the version in the sequel. Furthermore, the weapon held a unique ability to stun opponents that were hit by the high velocity plasma rounds. This effect greatly reduces the victim's ability to move and dodge the incoming projectiles and allows the user to easily hold the opponent in the weapon's firing arc. However, the drawback was that this effect is only felt when the weapon is fired in its automatic mode. While stunned, the weapon will often overheat before the opponent was completely killed. Despite this drawback, the stun ability is a useful and potent feature in the hands of an experienced user. In Campaign mode, the Plasma Rifle is best used against the Sentinels. using a Plasma Rifle.]] Halo 2 Halo 2's Plasma Rifle is not as powerful or accurate as its predecessor and lacks the ability to stun. These drawbacks are compensated by the ability to dual wield the weapon, allowing it to be paired with a wide variety of other weapons from Halo 2 and creating powerful combinations. The changes to the weapon are directly related to the inclusion of dual wielding. For purposes of balance, the Plasma Rifle, along with many others from Halo: Combat Evolved, was tweaked to better fit the new game's fighting style. The weapon takes an opponent's shields off with five shots, but it takes many more to kill. Plasma Rifles are also the basis for several other weapon systems, including the Plasma Turrets on Wraiths and Ghosts. The weapon is not to be confused with the Brute Plasma Rifle, which is red instead of blue. The Brute Plasma Rifle does more damage than the Plasma Rifle, but overheats more quickly than its counterpart. ''Halo 3'' In Halo 3, Plasma Rifles are made more powerful. Their bolts are graphically redesigned to be more vivid. Character Compatibility *Elites *Spartans *Brutes *Grunts *Jackals *Marines *Drones (have animation but not used) *Flood Combat Form (Human) *Flood Combat Form (Elite) Counterweapons See Also *Covenant Weapons Sources Category:The Covenant Category:Held Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Covenant Weapons